Fly With Me
by write me a fantasy
Summary: JONAS: "We can light up the sky, tonight." Lucas brothers, Stella Malone and Macy Misa. Around the world. Oh, boy.
1. getting there

**Hello, people of the uncategorized JONAS fandom. I'm new (: Well, new to JONAS. Not so new to fanfiction.**

**Anyway, I was watching JONAS when I realized that I do actually get ideas for stories from the show, and I realized how much I really love Macy Misa. And Nick. Yes. Nick. Oh, Nick.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**So…let's start?**

**(**_fly with me_**)**  
**one – getting there**

"Good morning, JONAS heads. I'm Macy Misa, and I am reporting to you live from the JONAS private plane," Macy Misa said, looking straight at the camera in front of her. "We are flying off to England, where the first concert of the JONAS World Tour will be. I am so excited!" She said, screaming in a whisper. "In case you were wondering why I'm whispering, it's because of this," she said, swiveling the camera around the plane, training the camera on all the sleeping passengers. Yes. They were _all _sleeping. Except for Macy, because she was just too excited to sleep.

"Now, I'm going to give you a silent tour of the plane, while everyone is sleeping," Macy said, a big smile on her face. "Let's start from the front. Here, we have the place I forgot the name of, where the pilots and all the controls are. We won't go in there, because they might get distracted and accidentally crash the plane, and we wouldn't want that, would we? Here, we have the door. We, of course, would not open that because I might fall out and who will give you guys exclusive backstage footage from the JONAS World Tour? Here, we have Big Man. He's the JONAS bodyguard, and yes, he's big and scary, but he's also like one big teddy bear. But don't let that fool you! He can still harm you, you know. Then, here we have Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. They're the parents of our favorite band of brothers!

"Here, behind Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, is Frankie, my favorite JONAS. Doesn't he just look so cute? Here, on the seat behind Frankie, is Stella Malone, JONAS' stylist and my best friend. Remember her name, people! She's going to be big someday! Behind her is my seat, and…yeah. Now, on the seat across from my seat, is Nick of JONAS. And he's fast asleep! We better not wake him up…Let's move on to Joe on the seat across from Stella. Aw, he's muttering in his sleep! And I'm trying to figure what he's saying, but I can't, so let's go to Kevin, sitting in front of Joe. Here Kevin is. Yes, he's here. Under all those pillows and blankets, he's there. Now, I bet you're wondering why he's buried deep under pillows and blankets, right? Well, it's because Kevin sleeps on this place that's in the wall and it has a curtain, so it's all dark and cozy there. And, I guess burying yourself under pillows and blankets is cozy too, so…yeah.

"Here, we have a little storage for food and drinks and stuff. Wow. There are a lot of blue cookies here," Macy said when she opened the food storage. "Fun fact, people! These blue cookies are Kevin's, and Kevin's only. Yes. Kevin loves these blue cookies. And you know who baked them? Nick! Yes, Nick bakes blue cookies! I've never actually tried one of these because I'm scared Kevin might go crazy if he finds out that one of his blue cookies are missing, but I'm going to try one now, because I'm so curious," Macy picks up a blue cookie and bites into it. Her eyes widen as the cookie's taste explode in her mouth. Oh. That's why Kevin loves these. "Oh, people, if only you could eat Nick's blue cookies. They're delicious!

"Anyway," she said, sitting down on her cushy seat. "I cannot wait until we land, and I promise you guys that I will have exclusive footage of the boys before they leave the plane, but, now, I have to go. Maybe I should sleep, too…"

-o-

Macy Misa is bored. It's weird because everyone is so quiet and calm, but Macy just wants to get up and dance. That's how excited she is. She starts filling up her mouth with air then letting it out. She did this several more times before Stella turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing," Macy said. Nothing. That's what she's doing. Nothing! She doesn't want to do nothing!

Stella hands over a thin rectangular case. "Here, watch this," Stella advises, and Macy takes the DVD case.

"_Kung Fu Panda_?" Macy asked, slightly surprised that Stella would recommend it. She was completely expecting a chick-flick or a rom-com.

"Just watch it, Mace. Frankie just finished with it."

Macy shrugs and, since she's got nothing else to do, she decides to just watch it.

-o-

"…who treat it as a joke," the Tigress said, and Macy was completely focused on the movie, and she was feeling serious because the Tigress was so fierce and serious and kind of scary and—

_Boing!_

_Oh, that was funny!_ Macy tries to control her laughter, and she ends up practically biting her hand while her shoulders are shaking uncontrollably. She rewinds the movie and the whole scene replays, and she pauses at the exact scene where Poh's face is all funny and contorted and her laughter is getting even more uncontrollable and she's actually biting her hand to try and keep her laughter in check. But Macy has a high tolerance for physical pain (it comes with the whole super athletic girl thing) and the biting is doing practically nothing. Her eyes are tearing up from laughter and she looks around just to find everyone looking at her weird.

She blushes, and she puts her hand down so that she can ask, "What?"

"What is wrong with you?" Stella asks the brunette.

"It's just so funny!" she says, biting her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Are you watching _Kung Fu Panda_?" Frankie asks her eagerly and she nods. "Oh, is that the scene where the Tigress is giving her angry lecture and the panda goes _boing_!" Frankie attempts the face when he says the word boing, and Macy wants to laugh even more.

"Macy, dear, if you want to laugh out loud, just do it," Mrs. Lucas said. "We won't mind."

And with that, Macy collapses and laughs until she's crying and her stomach is hurting and she can't properly breathe anymore. She doesn't even notice that Frankie has joined her in her fit.

"The scene was _that _funny?" Joe asks.

Frankie and Macy nod, and Frankie walks over to Macy's seat to look at her screen. They collapse back into laughter when they see Poh's face frozen on the screen.

"I bet this scene can make _Nick_ laugh," Frankie says, and everyone looks at him like he's joking. "I'm serious," the little boy says, and he looks at Nick.

"Watch it with us," he challenges his older brother, and Nick shrugs. What else can he do on the plane?

Macy stands up and gives him her seat, so he can experience laughter properly. Kevin, Joe and Stella crowd around while Mr. and Mrs. Lucas just smile at what the kids are doing.

"Now, you have to listen to the Tigress properly, or you'll never get it, okay?" Macy tells him as she rewinds to the part where the mantis is giving Poh acupuncture. These scenes are already kind of funny, but Nick doesn't bat an eyelash.

"…who treat it as a joke."

_Boing!_

And the scene replayed, and this time, Joe, Kevin and Stella join Macy and Frankie in laughter and they look at Nick and he's chuckling.

"Yes! I knew I was right!" Frankie said, punching his fist into the air. Nick just shakes his head and returns to his seat, and the others do the same, but now they're smiling at the plane isn't so…calm anymore. Macy sits back down on her seat and immediately regretted that she didn't get that on tape. Getting a video of Nick Lucas laughing would be on a whole different level of exclusive.

"You're cool, Macy. I like you," Frankie says before he walks back to his seat.

"Thanks," Macy said, and she smiles because she feels really light and happy inside.

(Nick sees her smile, and he can't help but wonder how Macy Misa can be so optimistic all the time. It's like her own superpower.)

**I feel like this beginning is so lame ): Oh, well. It'll get better…**

**And they're going to England!**

**Now, I have a question for you.**

**What do **_**you**_** want to happen in England?**


	2. london

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**So so so sorry for the wait. I just had a lot of stuff I had to do that left me no time to write anything…**

**I just saw Nicole Anderson and Jason Dolley in Imagination Movers. It was…whoa. Weird and unexpected.**

**(**_fly with me_**)  
two - london**

"Thank you, London!"

**i.**

"Dude, I'm so tired, I could fall asleep on the piano," Joe Lucas said, looking at the piano like it was heaven.

"Don't take another step," Nick Lucas said as Joe was about to step towards the piano. Joe stopped, and looked at his father.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, Joe, just be patient. We're just waiting for the driver, and the girls and Frankie. Oh, yeah, and Kevin," Tom Lucas said, looking around for his eldest son.

"Where is Kevin?" Nick asked, looking around. The last time he saw the oldest Lucas brother, he was talking to their British Fan Club president—oh. "He's probably with Emily, our British Fan Club president," Nick said, and understanding passed his brother's and father's face.

"Speaking of fan club presidents," Joe said, looking behind Nick. "And stylists and little brothers…"

Nick turned around, and he sighed in relief. Stella, Macy, and Frankie were _finally_ walking towards them, which left only two people to wait for. Kevin was still chatting it up with Emily, but it would be easy to steer him away. And the driver…well, he's supposed to be there in five minutes and…he could wait that long. Yeah. Nick could wait that long. He looked around. Joe could wait that long, if her really tried. His dad could wait that long. Stella could. Frankie could. Macy…Macy obviously could, because she was bouncing up and down and holding her camera in front of her face.

"…this is us, waiting for our driver to pick us up and take us back to the hotel where we'll be staying! And, since I gave you the exclusive 'Hotel Room Tour,' awhile ago, you'd know that we booked three rooms. One for Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, the other for the Lucas brothers including Frankie, and the last for Stella and me! So, no hate mail, please," she said frowning at the last part. Then she instantly brightened. "Tomorrow, you'll have a brief look at how JONAS spends the day after another great concert!"

She pressed the power button and placed the camera carefully in her bag.

"Hate mail?" Nick asked. "You get hate mail?"

"Macy," Stella said, stretching out the last syllable. She gave Macy a look that probably had a secret message, but one that Nick could not decipher, because it was obviously a kind of girl talk. Nick may be three points shy of a genius, but he was still a boy. Even Einstein wouldn't be able to understand girl talk.

Macy sent Stella a different look, and they had this whole silent conversation. Nick cleared his throat, and Macy flashed him that big smile.

"No, Nick, I don't get hate mail," she said, utterly failing at convincing Nick. She was obviously lying. "I was just…joking," she said, shrugging. "I mean, why would I get hate mail? I'm not famous. I'm just the JONAS fan club president who is actually friends with the band and…yeah I don't get hate mail."

"Oh," Nick said, dropping the topic. He could ambush her later.

"Hallelujah!" Joe said, and Nick turned around to see a limo driving towards them and Kevin jogging towards them. The limo stopped, and Joe ran to it using his remaining energy, yanked the door open, and hastily climbed in. His dad followed, and then Kevin, and then Frankie, and then Stella, and then Macy, then Nick, climbing in last and closing the door. He looked at Joe sleeping for a second before he closed his eyes and rested.

**ii.**

"Macy. Macy. _Macy_."

Macy opened her eyes and almost had a heart attack.

"Nick! What—what are you doing here?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes to make sure it was true. Nick of JONAS—her favorite band _ever_—just woke her up, and it was—she looked at the time—4:02 AM? "It's 4:02 AM?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I want to go outside," Nick said. "But I need a disguise."

No matter how weird that sounded, Macy pushed away her comforter and thanked God that she wore her nice pajamas to sleep.

"Why are you asking me for a disguise? I'm not your stylist. You should really ask Stella," she said.

"Well, you're our number one fan. If there's anyone who could recognize us while wearing a disguise, it would be you," he said.

Macy blushed. "I try."

"And, frankly, I'm afraid to wake up Stella."

Macy suppressed a giggle. "Not waking her up would probably be the smart thing to do."

**iii.**

"How does this look?"

Macy frowned at the fake moustache and top hat. "It would be good…if you're trying to look like you lost a bet."

Nick took it off and grabbed something else from a pile of clothes beside Macy. He put on a beanie that Stella forbade the boys to wear, and Joe's nerd glasses. He also had normal straight jeans, a dark green shirt, gray hoodie, and black jacket, all from Stella's reject pile. It was totally not Nick Lucas clothes. Macy supposes it's a good disguise. She squinted and scrutinized. Yup. Good enough. "Well, your mouth is very recognizable…but that's just me," she said. "Anyway. It's 4:20 AM. There won't be that much teenage girls walking around the streets of London."

Nick turned around and looked at the mirror. Yeah. This was fine. He turned back to Macy. "Thanks, Macy."

"No problem!" she said, smiling. "Anything for you!" She stood up and walked towards the door, Nick right behind her. When they got to the hall, Macy was about to say goodbye when Nick said, "I'll wait for you here."

Her eyes turned into orbs, and her heart did a little happy dance in her chest. "What?"

"You really thought you weren't coming?"

"Really?"

"If I get lost in the streets of London, I'd want to get lost with someone. And I'd prefer getting lost with you, since Joe would be no help, Kevin would only make weird plans that would never work, and Stella would be too mad," he said, and Macy's eyes grew bigger.

_If I get lost in the streets of London, I'd want to get lost with someone. And I'd prefer getting lost with you… If I get lost in the streets of London, I'd want to get lost with someone. And I'd prefer getting lost with you… If I get lost in the streets of London, I'd want to get lost with someone. And I'd prefer getting lost with you…_

The line was replaying in Macy's mind.

_Breathe, Macy, breathe. He just naturally had a way with words. Yeah. That's it. He only meant that you would be the most help if you got lost. Yeah. That was only it. I mean, the line replaying in your brain isn't even complete!_

_Still. It _is_ really sweet. Okay, he's looking at you weird, Macy, snap out of it, you look like a total idiot._

"Thanks!" She beamed. "I'm going to go and change now."

She went inside the girls' room and took a deep calming breath before walking towards her closet. She picked her favorite pair of skinny jeans (hey, she could wear them out. She's not famous for wearing them), a nice, long navy blue shirt, a white cardigan, and her Toms. She likes Toms. They're comfy. Anyway, she looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds; okay, she looked nice, she looks comfy, she doesn't stand out, and she looked like she just threw this outfit on.

(Hey, she had to make sure she looked good; she was with _Nick of JONAS_!)

"Do I stand out too much?" she asked Nick when she went back out to the hallway.

"No. Let's go."

And off they went.

**iv.**

"There's just something about London in the morning," Macy said, inhaling the scent of a new city.

"Yeah," Nick said, taking in the sight of London, with its buildings that show elegance and royalty and art, and the subtle gray of the sky, signaling another rainfall.

"I think it's going to rain," he said, looking at Macy.

"I love the rain."

They walked in comfortable silence, taking in the sights and blending in with the regular morning crowd, never once attracting attention to themselves.

That was good.

A few minutes later, the rain did come.

Macy and Nick rushed to the nearest shade, which was under the small roof in front of a flower shop that just opened. Macy looked at Nick, sending him a silent question, and Nick shrugged. They stepped into the warmth of the flower shop, the fragrant smell of flowers enveloping them. The cashier didn't mind them, seeing that it was raining outside.

"How do we get back into the hotel?" Macy asked, looking outside.

"We have to get back before the others wake up, if we don't want a search party going out for us," Nick pointed out.

"They're not going to send out a search—oh, yeah, sending out a search party would be more like them."

"Do we make a run for it?"

"On the count of three."

"One…Two…Three!" they counted, and sprang out the door into the pouring rain.

Macy laughed as she got wet, and she ran to a chalk drawing of a hopscotch game that was slowly fading away.

She hopped on one foot, then two, then one again. But the third one had a big puddle, and she got even wetter. Nick laughed.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, and she stomped on a big puddle beside him.

Nick is a competitive person.

No one could puddle-splash him without him puddle-splashing them himself.

Stomp. Splash.

Stomp. Splash.

Stomp. Splash.

By the end of their stomp-puddle-splashing, Macy and Nick were soaked. And I mean soaked. It was like they just came out of a pool.

"We might get sick," Nick, the ever practical one, said.

"No, actually, I have a really great immune system. Like this one time, I had a friend who had chickenpox, and I tried to get chickenpox—don't ask me why, I just wanted to get the whole chickenpox thing over with—so I hugged her a lot and…I didn't get chickenpox."

"I never had chickenpox either."

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Macy exclaimed as a strike of lightning his the sky. She saw the bright electric lines flashing in the sky.

"Yeah, that was so cool," he replied as thunder rumbled.

"I think we should go back."

"I agree."

**v.**

"Do I want to know?" Tom said as Macy and Nick stood before him, dripping wet.

**Took me forever to finish this chapter :O.**

**Hopefully, updates would be sooner now.**

**Do you guys have any requests or anything?**


End file.
